Ella no se rinde
by Inej G
Summary: Había cometido un horrible error, lo sabía, se sentía muy mal. Pero ella nunca no se rinde, no se dejaría vencer.


No podía creer que esto le hubiera ocurriendo, se sentía destrozada, el corazón le latina tan rápido que le dolía la sangre que salía de él, los ojos le picaban por las ganas de llorar contenidos, su labio inferior no apartaba de temblar.

Había salido corriendo, ni siquiera sabía si el la había notado, corrió sin mirar atrás, sin rumbo, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por instinto. No sabía ni cuento había pasado, ni como había llegado hasta allí, solo que quería estar sola, soltar todo el dolor que sentía… ahora se encontraba en el hueco que había bajo las escaleras de su casa, acurrucada y encogida sobre sí misma. Sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas, pegándolas lo más posible a su pecho, su rostro oculto entre sus , todo su cuerpo temblaba con los sollozos que ya no intentaba ocultar, lagrimas caían en cascadas por sus ojos.

Nunca, jamás pensó que él haría algo así, siempre era dulce, cariñoso, todo era perfecto. Siempre pensó que la amaba, que nunca la traicionaría… quizás fue su culpa, por no demostrarle lo que realmente sentía, cuando él era dulce, ella era fría, cuando él era romántico, ella era apática, nunca lo valoro. Y ahora lo había perdido.

Solo ella tenia la culpa.

Cuando aquella chica llegó a la aldea, ni la miro dos veces, cuando los vio juntos solo pensaba que estaba siendo educado. No lo noto, en ningún momento, no lo quiso ver.

Ella era hermosa, no lo negaba, su pelo era rubio, no como el suyo, era dorado, largo y con suaves ondas, parecía una cascadas de oro. Unos ojos azules que solo reflejaban dulcera, bajita y delgada, no le parecieron peligrosas, en lo más mínimo.

No podía culparle, de verdad que no podía.

No le preocupo cuando él buscaba excusas para evitar estar a solas, no le dio importancia a verla siempre rondado la herrería, tampoco las miradas que compartían. Ella no lo supo valorar, pensó que su amor era algo seguro, creía que le tenía asegurado. Y se equivocó.

No solo era su personalidad, única y brillante, su destacada inteligencia, su particular forma de ser. Sus ojos, sus cuerpos, había cambiado ya no era un niño. Las mujeres le miraban, lo sabía, pero tampoco quiso verlo. Otras sí.

Ahora en su mente pasaron mil y un recuerdos, mil y un momentos en los que ella misma había cavado uno a uno el enorme agüero en el ahora estaba. El ya no miraba de la misma forma. Ya no era su dama.

Otra fuerte ráfaga de sepamos y llanto la asalto. Que estúpida había sido. Le amaba, de verdad que si, jamás pensó amar así. Pero una relación es cosa de dos, él puso todo su empeño y fuerza en que funcionara, ella no hizo nada, absolutamente nada.

No noto que ella misma mandó directo a los brazos de otra. No vio las claras señales, no vio desvanecerse brillo de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes al mirarla.

Sostuvo con fuerza el collar que hace ya casi dos años el la había regalado. Hecho con sus propias manos. Le dolía el pecho, sus ojos quemaban cada vez más. Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

Solo podía pensar lo tonta que era. Tonta, ciega y una completa inútil, ella misma había arruinado su vida. No podrías vivir sin él, no podía vivir viendo la otra. Simplemente no podía.

Su mente revivía una y otro ves el momento que había llevado a eso, no podía pararlo.

Había ido a la fragua, no iba a verle, o eso se decía a ella misma. Su hacha necesita ser afilada. No le echaba de menos, no tenía una sensación de incertidumbre en vientre por su extraño comportamiento de las últimas semanas.

Cuando estaba apenas a unos pasos de la entrada una risa femenina llamo su atención. Por un segundo la duda asaltó su mente, pero tan rápido como apareció la desecho. No, se dijo, jamás pasaría. Cual equivoca estaba.

Entro en la habitación donde estaban todas las herramientas, pero no había nadie. Dejo su hacha sobre la mesa de trabajo y se encaminó al cuarto trasero donde él solía realizar sus proyectos. Aparto la tela que aislaba ese cuarto del resto de la fragua.

Su corazón de paro en seco, un dolor agudo palpitó a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Él estaba justo frente a sus ojos, con ella, se besaban. No un beso en la mejilla de los que se le dan a una amiga, se besaban en los labios, él sujetaba su cara con cariño y ternura. Ella se aferraba a la tela de su camisa, arrugándola bajo sus pequeñas manos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban tan concentrado del otro que no la notaron.

De su boca no salió ningún sonido, se dio la vuelta y corrió. Intentado dejar atrás esa imagen, intentado dejar atrás su dolor. Todo había sido su culpa, lo sabía. Pero eso no hacia que doliera menos.

Sabía que en algún momento él notaria su hacha, sabría que ella había estado ahí, sabría lo que había visto, en ese momento iría a hablar con ella.

Sabía que había sido su culpa. Era consciente de todo lo pudo ver hecho y no lo hizo. De todo el dolor que le había causado. Pero no se rendiría, le ama, había hecho mal, pero lucharía por él, le compensaría por todo. Le amaría como el necesitaba, como se merecía. Lucharía por su amor.

Tomo aire, se limpió el rostro, salió de su escondite, se puso en pie. Ella no se rendía fácilmente.

Conseguiría reconquistar su amor.


End file.
